Gone
by s o f t.l u l l a b y
Summary: He had never seen so much red in his life. Kuki/Wally. Rated T for character deaths.


**A/N: 'Ello, fellow KND lovers! :DD Paperhead here.**

**It took me a while to write this, and this is only my second attempt at angst. First sucked. Very, VERY bad.**

**But I hope this is better! :DD**

**WARNING: You may cry. Very angsty and depressing. I did something a little different, as you will see below. It may confuse you, but I think you all will figure it out as you keep reading. :) Fluffiness and bittersweetness ahead.**

**Enjoy, and keep a box of tissues nearby~~**

**

* * *

**

**B A M**

**goesthepistol**

* * *

He had never seen so much red in his life.

It was everywhere. On the alleyway's ground, seeping through her jade hoodie.

* * *

_S N A P_

_goeshissanity_

* * *

It was all so fast. One moment, she was cheering him on from inside the fight club, giving him reason to win. And he had.

The gloves were slung across his shoulder, his hand in hers as they walked back home from the boxing center. He had told her not to come, but stubborn Kuki Sanban didn't take any of that. She didn't care who was at the club and why, she wasn't there for them; she was there for Wallabee Beatles. To give him her support.

They were smiling at each other, pondering over the win, when Wally noticed how dark it was outside. He told her he would walk her home.

* * *

C R A C K

c.a.n y.o.u h.e.a.r t.h.a.t? i.t.'.s h.i.s h.e.a.r.t

* * *

He loved the thrill of a fight. It made him feel in control, and it was great to help teach self defense.

Wally should of known not to box against the top fighter in the class. He knew how much of a sore loser and braggart he was, but he just wanted to sock that grin off his face.

He knew about his temper.

But he didn't know that he was psychotic. That he was angered enough to bring out a gun against him and his defenseless, sweet, innocent Kuki.

So they ran.

And ran.

_And ran._

Into the dead end of an alleyway.

* * *

**_C R Y_**

**_butitwon'tsaveher_**

* * *

And he shot.

He shot Kuki.

_His _Kuki.

She fell.

_Hard._

Her ebony locks encircled her ivory face, now a sickly pale. Her violet eyes struggled to stay open against the oncoming darkness, but it was so hard...

* * *

**S.h.e w.a.n.t.e.d t.o g.i.v.e i.n**

* * *

Wally just stood there. Like an idiot. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even think straight.

He didn't know anything. Except for the fact that the girl he was in love with...was dying.

For a moment, indigo locked with emerald.

And that's when it kicked in.

His knees gave out from under him. He hit the cement with a cold thud, hardly breathing. Hyperventilating. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the hole in his heart as he inched toward her.

He held her head in one hand, her knees in the other.

"Stay alive. Please, Kooks. For me."

She smiled, eyes barely opened.

"I don't think I can do it, Wally..." she whispered, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. But she couldn't cry. If she did now, then he would too. No matter how painful.

"Please, Kuki! You don't undastand..you hafta! Please!" he begged.

"Wally...there's something you have to know..."

"Don't say that, Kooks! You're gunna be fine!"

She smiled again at his stubborn nature.

"Wally...I...I love you...okay? More than anything...just...just know that..."

His breath caught in his throat.

That was the breaking point.

He cried.

And he cried.

"I-I love 'ya too, Kooks...more than my own life...that's why you can't leave me! D-Don't go!"

She just shook her head, her giggle pained, _weak._

* * *

_9-1-1_

_W h a t ' s y o u r e m e r g e n c y ?_

* * *

The calm, almost happy voice mocked him.

"She's dying. Save 'a. Please." his once beautiful Australian accent was cracked with the pain of looking down, into her eyes, desperately trying to convince her that it was okay...

But even he knew it wasn't.

* * *

C.a.n y.o.u h.e.a.r t.h.e S I R E N S bLaRiNg?

* * *

You'd think that when the life went out of her, she might be lighter, as her soul was going heavenward, breaking free from her petite body.

But she was heavier then he expected.

And that's when he _knew._

* * *

S.H.E.'.S**_ G o N e_**

* * *

He sobbed harder then ever, wracking his body with so much force it was painful. He could hardly in get in his gulps of air.

He leaned down, pressing his warm, soft lips against her mouth.

She should've tasted like cherry, like when they spun the bottle in sixth grade...but her lips were cold. Practically marble. The warmth was fading.

And that just made everything worse.

* * *

(T O L A T E F O R A **K I S S**)

* * *

There was no use for the ambulances or cop cars. That was soon figured out by the medical doctors.

She was dead, and that killer, that _thing_, was long gone, running. And getting away with this.

They tried to coax the story out of the Australian, but to no avail. All they got from him were cries of "She can't be gone!" and long, hard bawls.

The officers shook their heads in pity.

* * *

{_ShOoKeN tO tHe CoRe_}

* * *

He attended the funeral.

But he was a different person.

Of course, he was still Wallabee Beatles, but...he wasn't the same person he had been before it happened...

* * *

**H E W A S H O L L O W**

* * *

There she lie.

In the polished, off-white coffin.

She wore a long satin dress of the same color. No ruffles, nothing fancy. But it was quite a pretty gown. Maybe it was the simplicity of it. He didn't know. He just thought it was beautiful.

_But not as beautiful as her,_ he thought.

He slowly walked down the church isle, ignoring the small stares from those who were seated. They knew he would've taken the death the hardest...but they didn't expect _this..._

* * *

_**A.n e.m.p.t.y s.h.e.l.l**_

* * *

Her stark black hair stood up against the pale colors. He smiled a bitter, distant smile.

There was only one word to describe her.

_Perfection._

But she was dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead._

He couldn't help the tears that plated his eyes.

* * *

_T E A R S F A L L D O W N_

* * *

_**Our Angel, Forever In Our Hearts**_

**_Kuki Sanban_**

**_April 11, 1993 - March 18, 2010_**

希望 | 命 | 愛 | 幸せ

* * *

Even after three months, Wally hated going back to the tree house.

Because when he did, things were so much worse.

Abby looked so skinny and her chocolate skin was pale, Hoagie refused to touch his hot dogs and for once was silent, and Nigel was overworking himself with missions just to keep his mind off of her.

And the thing he despised most was the fact that they were such hypocrites.

Wally, sure, had dropped a few pounds since her death. His hair no longer contained it's bright shine and he rarely spoke. He would not watch sports and wouldn't eat, no matter how much pizza or ice cream they offered.

And he hated how they worried.

They obviously had them cruddy selves to take care of.

And any attempt to fix him was in vain.

He was _broken._

* * *

{S O | S I C K | O F |** L I V I N G**}

* * *

Many were surprised that he never popped pills or took a gun to his head.

No matter how much he wanted to die, to go and spend the rest of forever with Kuki, he just couldn't do it.

He knew it would hurt his family and friends beyond imagination, and no matter how much pain he was in, he couldn't bare to do it.

* * *

**E y E f O r A n E y E**

* * *

"Wally. This isn't healthy." Nigel tried to reason with his teammate, "You're killing yourself."

Wally's face remained a blank stare.

"Is that what you want? It is, isn't it?" Reason seemed to evaporate, replaced by anger. Questions were more like snarls.

Silence.

"Answer me, dang it!" he practically exploded, fury seeping from his voice.

Hoagie took in a calming breath, putting a hand on Nigel in hopes to calm him as well. Abbie was the next to speak.

"Wally. Please, this is hurting us, too. We were all affected by her..." a small gulp and a wavering voice, "Passing on, but that doesn't mean you have to be like this...at this rate...we might lose you too..."

It was quiet for a long time. They didn't really expect him to speak.

But he did.

"She's _gone._" he whispered the obvious, voiced cracked in disbelief, "_Gone. Gone. Gone. _And I didn't save 'a."

Looks of guilt crossed the three comrades faces.

"No, no!" Hoagie denied, gulping down the pit of sorrow in his voice, trying to console his best friend. Wally turned to face the wall.

"You guys wore great friends." he murmured, "Amazing. 'Da best. I really love 'ya..."

It sounded like a suicide note.

"But is it okay if I go to sleep?" he weakly whispered, tears falling from emerald orbs, "I'm so tired..."

The team slowly nodded, as if they understood...

But everyone knew they _never_ would.

* * *

{So _TiReD_}

* * *

It was the last thing Wallabee Beatles had ever said.

* * *

**{F R E E}**

* * *

It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

It was like...he was being lifted or something...Like he could fly!

Was he in the sky?

He couldn't tell...everything was _white _and_ blue._ Like...like clouds...

Had he died?

He wasn't very sure. It all seemed like a dream...

And then, he was standing. But he wasn't wearing the orange hoodie and faded denim jeans he had worn to bed...

He had on his favorite hoodie, but it was an eggshell white. There were matching off-white baggy jeans and white sneakers.

A confused look crossed over his face but when he looked up things were clear.

There, next to the Pearly Gates, with her ebony hair blowing in the winds, she stood.

"Kuki."

It seemed more like a breath then a statement of recognition.

A look of delight and sorrow took place on her face as she smiled.

"Wally." she whispered back.

They hadn't a clue they were running toward each other. It just _happened._

The petite Japanese jumped into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling joyously. Her laughter...he missed that beyond imagination.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist, closing his eyes, taking in her scent. God, he never thought cherry blossoms would smell so _good._

But the air quickly changed as her body began to wrack with hard sobs. He was surprised she didn't break, with her size.

He pulled his head back, examining her, heart twisting with pain as he saw her tear stained face. Her fingers clutched the white fabric of his hoodie in a seemingly unbreakable grip.

"'Ay, Ay...Kooks," he gently murmured, "Wot's wrong?"

She cried even harder at his sympathetic tone.

Her voice was barely audible through her sniffles and tears, "Yo-you die-died be-because of me-me...I-I could-could've wai-waited longer...I-I didn't mind..."

He rubbed her back slowly, attempting to calm her.

"W-Why, Wally? You ha-had so much to l-live for...yo-you c-could've go-got married...ha-had kids...w-why?"

A knowing smile crossed over Wally's face.

"'Ah...Kooks...I don't think 'ya undastand...I wouldn't have wanted to get married or have kids, at least, not with anyone but _you._ Don't you see, Kuki? You are everything to me. You mean everything to me...without 'ya, I had _nothing_ to live 'fa...I...I love 'ya, Kooks."

A bright blush swept across his face as he admitted the truth for the second time.

And she smiled.

"I love you to, Wally."

They embraced again, right in front of Saint Peter and the angels behind the gates, touched by the reunion of the two teenagers.

And Kuki laughed at their heart felt expressions.

And Wally laughed, too.

Because for the first time in three long, _agonizing_ months...

He was _happy._

* * *

_{Fin}_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The craptastical, bittersweet, fluffy 3x4 oneshot.**

**It may have been done before, but I wanted to take a whack at it.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Click that little button that says "Review" and tell me. :}**

**~Paperhead**


End file.
